Wubbox
|release date = 2013-05-10 |release version = 1.1.6 |available = Level 20 |island(s) = Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth, Ethereal, Wublin, Gold |beds required = 6 15 (Ethereal Island) |element1 = Electricity |class = Supernatural |size = 4 x 4 |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price coin = 75,000,000 (normal) 5000 (Wublin Island) |selling price coin = Price Varies Base price: '''56,259,325 (normal) 3750 (Wublin inactive) |buying price shards = 150,000 |selling price shard = 112,500 |placement xp = 37,500,000 |placement xp 2 = '''Wublin Island: 1 |rare version = }} Activation When first placed on an island, the Wubbox is a box that does nothing until you box (feed it) one of every regular monster that exists on that island. On the natural-element islands, it takes in the natural-element monsters; on Ethereal Island, it takes in Ethereals; on Wublin Island, it takes in Wublins. This requirement can be bypassed by the use of diamonds - 450 is required to activate a fresh Wubbox, but this cost is reduced by 30 for each monster placed inside. When the collection is complete, it turns into a singing and dancing robot that can be fed to increase its levels, has likes to improve its happiness, and earns coins like a normal monster. Only one inactive Wubbox may be placed on any one island at a time. Boxing monsters Once a Wubbox is placed on an island, when another placed monster is selected, an additional option to Box that monster appears. Additionally, in the Nursery, a third option shows up after you place the Wubbox, so now you can Place, Box, or Sell. Thus, monsters can go straight from the nursery into the Wubbox without being placed on the island first. After a monster has been boxed, it doesn't count towards the happiness of other monsters, even with the help of a Unity Tree. For example, suppose you have a Ghazt on Plant Island that's at 100% Happiness, in part because you have an Entbrat there as well. But if you Box that Entbrat, your Ghazt's Happiness will go down to 75%. You would need to get another Entbrat to restore the Happiness of the Ghazt. For most intents and purposes, once a monster has been Boxed, it is gone. It doesn't generate coins, and it doesn't make other monsters happy. If it was at Level 15 and had appeared on Gold Island, Boxing it on its natural island will make it disappear from Gold. Gold Island Activation Once the Wubbox is leveled up to level 15, it can be placed on the Gold Island. Once placed on Gold Island, it becomes a box again and requires one of every 'regular' monster type (that is, not the limited edition monsters or rare monsters) available on Gold Island. The Wubbox remains active on its original island - remember the Gold Island is a different dimension. Again, only one inactive Wubbox may be placed on Gold Island at any one time. In order to box monsters on Gold Island, they must be placed on the island - unlike the Nursery, there is no option to select it from the list of unplaced monsters. This is not an issue for bed management since Gold Island has unlimited beds, but clearing the physical space for monsters on very crowded and populated Gold Islands could be a concern. Just as any monster placed in the Wubbox is removed from their island permanently (and on Gold Island) - Gold Island monsters placed in the Wubbox are also removed from Gold Island (and their home islands). If the Wubbox is removed from Gold Island and then re-placed once more, it returns to its inert box form and must be activated again. As for the other islands, the Wubbox activation may be sped up using diamonds, though each monster missing costs 300 , for a grand total of 9,000 for a fresh Wubbox. Ethereal Island Activation The Wubbox may also be found on Ethereal Island, but it must be purchased from the market rather than teleported from another island. Alone among all the other Wubbox, activating the Ethereal Island Wubbox requires feeding it Ethereal Monsters, one of each type that exists on the island. As with other islands, the Wubbox activation may be sped up using diamonds, though each monster missing costs 800 , for a grand total of 12,000 for a fresh Wubbox. Fortunately, recently hatched Ethereal monsters may be boxed, unlike Gold Island. Wublin Island Activation The Wubbox is also available on Wublin Island as of August 30th, 2017. It can be bought for 5,000 in the Wublin Island market. Once placed, you will be required to box each of the 19 Wublins in order to activate it. It can also be activated for 1200 for each missing Wublin, or 22,800 if all Wublins are bypassed. Unlike Wublins, which have a set time limit for Zapping, Wubbox has no time limit, thus Wublins can be boxed to the Wubbox at any pace. Note that a Wublin must be awakened before it can be Zapped into Wubbox. Description The Wubbox is a monster species different from every other in many ways. After its egg is hatched, the monster turns into a big and ornate yellow box with a huge red button on top, that appears to have a door on its visible face, complete with small stairs. Near the "door" there are strange, otherworldly patterns shaped like swirls and dots. On the back of the box are three pistons. In this dormant phase of its life cycle, it appears to be snoozing, like monsters that have been Muted - little "Rest notes" stream upwards from it. After undergoing the unique feeding process that defines its species, it will transform: the Wubbox is the only monster who passes through huge changes after being born. It now appears as a giant, yellow, humanoid robot, the tallest monster in the whole game, ready to be fed like any other monster is (Except the Wublins and Celestials.) This robot has a big spherical power core suspended in the center of a gap in the middle of its body. The sphere glows blue-white, but it's insubstantial; one sees the background through it. From time to time, the power sphere pulses, or swings in a figure-8 around and through the Wubbox. The robot's limbs have multiple segments that appear to be connected by nothing more than brilliant electric arcs. (Some mysterious force fields may be at work here.) Its hands are like huge iron bolts with fist-like structures on top of them, and its forearms, yellow like its body, have blue swirl and dot patterns that resemble the ones it had while in its box form, now powered up by the electricity. Finally, it has a face with a big mouth and teeth, and metal cups supporting large red-and-white eyes with red lids. Its eyes occasionally flash. There is no head visible apart from the mouth and eyes; its neck consists of multiple cylindrical segments with no visible connection. Song Audio sample: The Wubbox's tune is a loud and vibrant electronic dubstep that makes a big difference to the song of the island it is in. When not playing its dubstep (not muted though) it will still make other sounds, listen closely! The Wubbox may sometimes fist-pump to make a brief hi-hat cymbal sound, jump to make a thump or swirl its orb around to make a synthetic sound. In the Gold Island, the tune is shorter and becomes more harmonious with those of the other monsters. In Ethereal Island, the Wubbox plays only once in the whole song. Breeding The Wubbox cannot be bred; it can only be purchased in the Market. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins or shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Earning rate is in coins per minute, for an Activated Wubbox only (until fully "fed" it produces nothing except rest notes). Coins Shards Wublin Island Wubbox cannot be fed in Wublin Island, as it is already at Level 15 size when activated. It produces as much currency as a normal Wublin would do: a random amount of coins, shards, or food, or 2 diamonds. Feeding Monsters Likes |Digger|15||Toob|10||Ambered Thing|22||Tub Fountain|26| }} Strategy Name Origin "Wubbox" is a possible junction between the words "wub", (an onomatopoeia for some dubstep sounds, referencing the creature's music) and box (due to the monster's unique post-hatching behavior). Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes 555924 356274544473891 1673359599 n.png|Wubbox initial release teaser plural-of-wubbox.png|Wubbox promo Wubbox inventory.PNG|Wubbox Inventory Award for wubbox.PNG|Goal for Wubbox Monster with extra button.PNG|Thumpies with a "Box it" button Wubbox power all ready.PNG|Wubbox ready to be activated Sleeping Wubbox.PNG|Muted Wubbox Biggified Ghazt.png|Wubbox showing some translucency in its centre 12987225_766173936817281_1348891214512627433_n.png|"Interview with the Wubbox", Wubbox may have a connection to the Wublins Variouswubboxexpressions.png|Various Wubbox expressions. "Sneaky" is further evidence of creator of Wublins. Wubwublin.png|Wublin Island Wubbox release * In Big Blue Bubbles 2018 Extra Life stream, monster handler Matt confirmed that Wubbox was made after the era of Dawn Of Fire and it would be impossible for Wubbox to be in it therefore. * The plural of "Wubbox" is "Wubbox". This can be evidenced from the Wubbox promo in the loading screen. * Wubbox was released and made available on Plant Island as part of v1.1.6 (app store) on May 9th, 2013. * The sell price of the Wubbox increases with each additional monster boxed, although not exactly by an amount equal to the sell price of the boxed monster. *When the Wubbox first came out it was only available at Level 30; it was later changed to Level 27; and with the 1.2.8 app update on June 18, 2014, it is unlocked at level 20. * Wubbox made available on Cold Island too as of May 30th, 2013. Additionally, the Likes were changed to remove the Spurrit Statue and Oaktopus. * The Wubbox went on sale from July 8th, 2013 to July 11th, 2013 at a price of 50,000,000. * The Wubbox went on another sale from the 4th to the 7th of October, 2013 at a price of 45,000,000. * Was on sale starting April ?, 2017 for 72 hours at a price of 45,000,000. * Once the player hatches a Wubbox, they immediately receive a goal for placing monsters inside of it. * Wubbox was also made available on Air Island as of November 18th, 2013. * On March 11th, 2014, it was announced on Facebook that the Wubbox will be on Water Island. * On March 12th 2014, the Wubbox was made available on Water Island. Additionally, it was on sale for 50% off until March 14th. * On May 8th 2014, the Wubbox was made available on Earth Island. Additionally, it was on sale for 50% off until May 12th. * From June 30th to July 7th of 2014, the Wubbox was on sale for 40% off at a price of 45,000,000. * On October 6th, 2014, version 1.3.0 of the game added the Wubbox to Ethereal Island. The price was discounted to 75,000 shards or 37,500,000 coins for a limited time only. * On December 10th 2015, the Rare Wubbox was added. It is only available for purchase from the Starshop for 1 Starpower. * On August 30th 2017, as part of the 5 year Anniversary update, the Wubbox was added to Wublin Island. It was teased as a "Family Reunion". * The Wubbox's French name is "Boîte-step." This translates to "club-step," which is a pun on "dubstep," the sound that the monster makes. * The Wubbox is the first monster not to have the common egg shape of monsters, as while the monster eggs are commonly oval-shaped, the Wubbox egg is cube-shaped. * There is never a time when the Wubbox doesn't make sounds (except for when muted). Even when it's idle, the Wubbox makes soft, drum-like sounds with its hands. * A teaser in January suggested that the Wubbox was the creator of the Wublins by its shadow. This has since been confirmed. * The blue sphere has the Additive property, which means that in lighter backgrounds it becomes white, and in darker backgrounds, it becomes blue. The same is true for the blue electrical arcs. * Part of its Wublin Island active description says it writes W.B. + G.V. These letters may stand for Wubbox (W.B.) and Galvana (G.V.), which may mean Wubbox and Galvana are dating, but that's not likely. It is suspected to probably mean that Wubbox is grateful that Galvana created it, so it thinks it is Galvana's friend. * Wubbox‘s idle animation takes up a whole verse, similar to Mammott's. * Wubbox appears on the most islands of any monster in the game. ** However, in Dawn of Fire, PomPom appears in the most islands. * Wubbox’s release on Wublin Island was the first monster added to the game since the Werdos in version 2.0.4. * The Wubbox is cheaper on Wublin Island, costing 5,000 coins alike to all the other Wublins. * Wubbox and its counterpart are the tallest monsters out of all monsters. * On Wublin Island, The Wubbox’s animation has a bug in which it blinks in the 2nd verse of it’s song. * In the PS Vita, Wubbox has a transparent sphere regardless of the background. * Wubbox has many different elements in the code. In the audio files it's refered to as Box Monster, the xml and bin files say it's element codename is F, and it's U on Wublin Island, like the other Wublins. ** Wubbox's codename on Wublin Island is U15, which is after Scargo and Before Pixolotl. * During Big Blue Bubble's 2019 Extra Life stream, it was confirmed that Wubbox are, on average, 4 meters, or 13.1 feet tall. Category:Monsters Category:Electricity Category:Plant Island Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Earth Island Category:Ethereal Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Wublin Island